


the same sky, the same sun

by borasaeks



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, ITZY (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borasaeks/pseuds/borasaeks
Summary: Funny, how life is. Somehow we are all intertwined in ways that we don't expect to be at all. After all, it's only a small world, even in the hustle and bustle of the city of Seoul in a simple Friday evening.
Relationships: Baek Yerin/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Im Nayeon, Huang Ren Jun & Zhong Chen Le, Na Jaemin/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	the same sky, the same sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hachimitsuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsuto/gifts).



Jaemin is looking over at the other person who is volunteering as well with him at the animal shelter, or basically staring, because after all these months of him coming over here alone but voluntarily, this is the first time that he is joined by another person, who is around the same age as him, that decides that surrounding themselves in cat fur from the air and cleaning after their poop is the best way to celebrate Friday evenings after school ends. 

And for him, it is finally worth it because _oh wow, she's so pretty_.

He catches her name from the receptionist earlier ("Oh, you have a new friend from now on. And her name is Shin Ryujin. Please be nice to her, kiddo!") but after an hour or so, he still can't figure out how to start a conversation since, A: she's doing a good job carrying out the tasks with the other senior volunteer so she doesn't need his help much, and B: two cats decide to fight near him just now and out of fear, one of them decides to poop so suddenly in the middle of the way that he accidentally steps on it. And, of course, Ryujin has to be there in the room to laugh at his series of unfortunate events. So, Jaemin quickly escapes the room without being able to say out loud any of his smart (read: cheesy) one-liners to make a good impression on her. Damn it, Jaemin, you had one job. 

By the time the volunteers have finished their tasks for the evening, the receptionist calls them to enjoy some snacks at the pantry. Jaemin trudges over there soon after putting down the new kitten. That is, after snapping a picture of it and sending the picture to his chatroom with his friends, who are unfortunately stuck in hagwon and whatnot. At least, he's enjoying himself out here. 

When he opens the door to the pantry, he isn't expecting to be standing right face-to-face with _the_ Shin Ryujin (He texted earlier about whether any of his friends knew her from their classes or whatnot, and are only met with “I think she’s in the theatre club in our school. She’s on another level from us losers, Jaemin.”). "Oh, hi." he grins, and he internally slaps himself because he thinks he has plastered on a creepy grin on his face at that moment instead.

"Hi," Ryujin replies coolly. "So, it's Jaemin right?" she asks to which he nods. "I think it's really cool that you volunteer at this place regularly. Kids our age would either go and hang out, or are stuck at cram school, huh?" 

Jaemin is taken aback at how much (read: not _that_ much.) she knows about him despite the few hours that they begin to know each other. "Yeah, it's nothing much. I just personally like doing this." he smiles to himself, since he really does love volunteering. It's in the blood. 

Before he can ask anything further, the senior volunteer comes into the pantry as well and suddenly begins to beam at the both of them. "So you guys have finally met. This is so exciting!" she gushes before continuing her rant about wishing that they can be friends as she swings her arms around the kids' shoulders to bring them closer. _Okay, this has taken a turn._

Ryujin then gently removes the arm from her as she laughs nervously. "Okay, Aunty. Your agenda is really showing here." she laughs again as the senior volunteer pats their shoulders before removing herself from the scene with her eyebrows wiggling in a very awkward way to the both of them. 

Oh.

Before Jaemin can even ask, Ryujin explains herself, "Yeah, my aunt here made me join today after weeks of making me come here. Not that I don't enjoy it here, though." She grabs another sandwich from the table and offers it to him. "I think I am going to come by here every now and then. If you don't mind?" 

"Oh, not at all," he bites into the sandwich and joins in the small feast with her. "So… your aunt…"

"Can we, like, not bring that up ever again?" she leans against the table as she chuckles shyly. "God, she's making me a lot more nervous than I planned to be. I was supposed to be just cool about it." 

To this, Jaemin laughs at the sudden realisation that the both of them have indeed been nervous all day. And that all in all, she's just a lot like him. "It's okay, I still think you're cool." he grins, now that he has his confidence back. 

She offers a grin in return as well. "Thanks. I think you're cool too, you know? Even though you did step on--" 

"Okay, let's not talk about _that_." he quickly cuts her off as she laughs at him for the sudden remembrance of the previous hilarious incident.

And so, they continue talking to one another throughout the evening as Jaemin thinks to himself, volunteering does have its unique set of perks after all. He is so going to brag about this to his friends since they have been saying that he's a loser for hanging out there instead of with them every Friday. 

(Later after the shelter closes, and while Jaemin is lying down on his bed with a comic book next to him, his phone rings with a notification. And on the screen shows a follow request by none other than Ryujin herself. It is definitely a sign of more good things to come, he thinks as he tries to wipe off the grin from his face.)

+

“See? Even Jaemin gets to have fun on Friday evenings, despite the fact that his choice of having fun is kind of questionable.” Chenle rants bitterly to Renjun as soon as he checks their group chatroom while Renjun gushes over the cute kitten. They are walking over to their hagwon centre after school ended just now.

Renjun raised his eyebrows at his not-so dear little friend. “I’m pretty sure volunteering is _not_ questionable, bro. We are, however.”

“Fine, but still,” Chenle sighs as he stops in his tracks, making the other stop as well. “I really think we should be doing something else now, instead of attending hagwon. It’s a Friday evening, and we should be having fun!”

“I have finals soon, though…” Renjun crosses his arms over his chest as he contemplates on the younger one’s suggestion. There’s some ring of truth in what Chenle just said. And in all honesty, he does need some time-off from diving into his never-ending exercise books and whatnot. He doesn’t want to get a burnout too soon. “But what are you suggesting?”

Chenle looks around them for any signs of a good idea before landing his eyes on an ad plastered onto the wall of the bus station nearby them. He walks over to read it in detail, dragging Renjun as well. The both of them study the poster as a mischievous smirk grows on his face, with Renjun hanging his mouth open in disbelief at the sudden yet brilliant idea.

“Did you bring along any spare pants?” Renjun asks as they shove their school jackets into their bags in an attempt to not look like they are skipping classes or anything. For extra precaution, he folded his sleeves to look cooler. “You know what? It’s fine. Pants like this are stylish. I can pull it off.” Chenle pretends to not hear this while aggressively scrolls through his phone.

They are still at the bus stop, after Chenle searches up on how to get to the convention centre from their area while Renjun makes a mental list on which cosplay they are going to take pictures with while they are at the comic book convention. “Do you think we will run into anyone from Tokyo Ghoul? Or maybe from Assasination Class?” Chenle asks while thinking about which merch to get for himself. “I’m gonna get some badges to put on my school bag. And maybe some jackets from Attack on Titan or Demon Slayer as well.”

“What kind of rich kid privilege…” Renjun can only shake his head at this guy’s impulsiveness. ”So how are we going to head there, now?”

Chenle scratches his head as he alternates between looking at Renjun and his phone. “I honestly can’t decide if by bus or by the subway is the best though…”

Renjun is about to say something when the other figure at the bus stop with them suddenly speaks up. “Uh, you kids are going to the comic book convention right?” The man asks curiously after listening to the kids’ loud conversation for the past ten minutes or more.

Renjun and Chenle look at each other while nodding shyly. Looks like their plan in making sure that people don’t think that they are skipping classes is a bust. “That’s a good way to skip hagwon, to be honest. Man, I wish I thought of that back then.” The other man can only laugh gently at them. “Anyways, I think taking the subway is better since there’s a station right next to the convention centre. Plus, student price benefits.” he offers a grin.

The boys immediately stand up and bow gratefully at the kind guy right in front of them. “Oh, thank you so much sir.” they laugh nervously as the bus approaches the station. The young man can only chuckle in return as he pats their shoulders gently before getting on the bus himself. “Wait, I don’t think he’s that much older than us for us to be calling him sir.” Renjun corrects the both of them as they walk towards the nearest subway station to head to their destination.

“Please, anyone above the age of 21 is _old_ old by my rules.” Chenle scoffs as their phones' notification sound rings together, and to their surprise, Jeno was looking for them at hagwon and is taken aback that they are not there as well. Another notification enters, and this time it’s from Donghyuck, who’s laughing in the chatroom in response. “Oh crap, we forgot to ask Jeno if he wants to come along as well.”

Renjun can only hang his mouth wide open. “Are you kidding me? There’s no way he wants to skip the class.” he whispers a gossip into his friend’s ear. “I heard he never skips hagwon on Fridays because the Hwang twins are in the same Maths class as him. Let him be on his personal mission.” they both laugh evilly at this information.

When they arrive at the convention centre, saying that they are starstruck is an understatement. They are in _love_ . And so they spent the next couple of hours going around the hall, looking at the various merch stores (Renjun has to hold onto Chenle’s hands firmly to stop him from buying too much goodies. “Remember God, dude.”) and taking pictures of their favourite cosplay of their beloved characters. Renjun almost cried when he took a picture with a Luffy cosplay, and Chenle can’t stop teasing him about it. (“The way you wanted to skip on _this_ instead of hagwon just now…”)

When they are on their way back to their respective houses, they finally decide to respond to their friends’ spam of messages because they’ve seen Chenle’s story updates on his SNS about being at the convention and they are pissed that they didn’t go together as a group instead, to which Renjun appeases by offering to go on another trip the following day, this time with the whole crew.

Later that night, Renjun texts Chenle a brief _“thank you lele <3” _ before continuing to study for the night, this time feeling fulfilled since he had a really great day today, and hopefully tomorrow as well with the whole gang.

> Lele: see? i told u it's gonna be fun ;)
> 
> Lele: anyways!! don't stay up too late to study renD! gud nite bro <3

+

Seungcheol is still laughing to himself when he thinks about those two kids who are going to the comic book convention. He finds them so adorable how they are being carefree in that stage of life, and it just makes him so nostalgic about how he has grown up a lot since his high school days. He honestly hopes that the boys are having a fun time that evening.

He turns around when he hears the door suddenly unlocking, and is greeted by Nayeon laughing. “How did you know I was going to wear white as well?” she closes her door as she links her arms with his. “We have good instincts, huh?” she teases as they walk away from her apartment, towards her favourite cafe to get some drinks before heading over to the park to chill since it’s a great evening with a clear sky to boot, and the both of them can definitely benefit from getting fresh air. 

As they playfully banter while waiting for their drinks, they decide to sit down near the windows so that they can do some people-watching, something that Seungcheol really enjoys doing. “You know, I still remember how the first time I saw you, back when we were both in high school, it was like this,” he explains, “you were scrunching your face and squinting your eyes while reading the ads about the of the hagwon centre from the outside, and I was from the inside trying to figure out what on earth was making you very confused.”

Nayeon laughs at the sudden remembrance of a distant memory. “Yeah, and when I came in, you were looking _really_ flustered because I was suddenly staring at you before I came over and asked about how’s the instructor over there and all,” she kicks his shin gently from under the table. “Seriously, you were so timid! Thank God that you grew out from your shell when we became friends sooner or later.”

“I wasn’t timid,” he mumbles before flicking his finger to her forehead, which makes her switch their drinks in revenge so that he’s drinking her americano instead. “In my defense, it's because it was my first time seeing you. And, I thought you were cute.” he whispers the last bit but of course she can still hear it because now she's beaming over the sudden compliment. "Okay fine, maybe I am a little bit shy." he chuckles in return.

“But look at how we turned out, huh?” Nayeon says as she switches their drinks again when they are walking away from the cafe, with their free hands intertwining with one another as they continue to chat about many other things.

After eating their kimbap that she made for them to snack on while at the park ("Wow Nayeon, your mom should be proud that your cooking skills have increased tremendously" "Cheol, my mom was the one that made these for us both." "Ah, why did I get my hopes up again…"), they decide to have a stroll around the park since Nayeon says she hasn't gotten herself some good pics of her outfit to upload onto her SNS, to which he replies cheesily that she looks even prettier in-person and her followers are missing out, in an effort to make her forget about his previous comment on her (non-existent) cooking skills. He also promises her to take her to dinner at the hip restaurant that everybody has been talking about, and yes he will treat her since he just recently got a raise. 

“Look! There’s a band playing on the stage over there,” Nayeon exclaims excitedly as she points over to the area in the middle of the park where there’s a small crowd forming. “Let’s go see them,” she says as she holds onto his hand and drags him along with her.

And when they arrive, they are greeted by a completely unfamiliar band that is about to start playing. The lead vocalist speaks into the microphone, saying about how it’s a nice evening and thus everyone should be listening to a beautiful song to enjoy it as well. Seungcheol and Nayeon decide to stand there and enjoy the performance, especially Nayeon because she’s really feeling it. Loving it. And it really shows on her face, he thinks, the way her eyes sparkle when she’s looking at something that she adores, coupled with the pretty smile etching for a long time on her face. Nayeon's so beautiful. 

And Seungcheol realises, that’s exactly how he looks at her too. Unbeknownst to her, the grin on his face grows as he watches her. He lets his hand slip into hers and holds onto it tightly, not wanting to let her go. Not one bit, not at all.

+

They just finished playing a song when the small crowd in front of them clapped their hands for their beautiful song. As expected, Yerin’s vocals coupled with adlibs from the other boys is the perfect recipe for a crowd pleaser. And surely, it doesn’t disappoint.

They play a couple more songs for the evening before they decide to retire for the day, since their bassist Younghyun has assignments to be submitted and their drummer Jaebeom has a date later at night. “Yo Youn, you have anything to do later on today?” Jaebeom asks while they are clearing up their stuff from the small stage that’s set up in the middle of Yeouido park.

Seungyoun shrugs. “Meh, not really,” he then pokes at Jaebeom’s shoulder with a sly grin on his face. “But can I hang out at your crib after this? Yugyeom told me to come over to play games on your PS4.”

“I’m not even at home tonight…” Jaebeom let his voice trail as Younghyun and Seungyoun are talking about some new games that were released recently.

Doyoung interjects as he laughs at how dejected Jaebeom is looking right now. “At this rate, Yugyeom should just move in with you, JB. And while you’re at it, ask Seungyoun as well.”

“Jaebeom is going to have headaches from those boys and probably will grow older a lot faster than he should be.” Yerin pats Jaebeom’s shoulder encouragingly as he facepalms himself, before giggling to herself.

Younghyun quickly stares at them before pointing out, “Hey, don’t talk about being old right in front of me, guys. That’s… offensive, for me.”

“Okay, Brian.” The rest of them joke simultaneously, and then laugh at how Younghyun is babbling about how they shouldn’t be calling him Brian since only his parents can call him that but failing to convince them nonetheless.

As they are starting to walk back to Younghyun’s van to put their instruments in, they are talking about their plans for their next busking session and also ranting about writing new music, to which Doyoung and Yerin were laughing at how Younghyun is defending himself from getting bashes from Jaebeom and Seungyoun ("This is a hate crime.") for writing super sad songs again for the hundredth time. (“Seriously Brian, stop getting your heart broken, man!”) 

Doyoung looks over to Yerin, who’s carrying her guitar on her back, since they are both walking at the back of the gang. “Hey, I should help you with that,” he says as he stops her to let herself slip off the guitar bag and pass it over to him, before he slides the strap onto his shoulder and then continues walking.

Jaebeom suddenly turns around and looks at the both of them suspiciously. “Hey, did you guys plan to wear plaids together today?” All of them stop in their tracks to look at them as well, making Doyoung and Yerin cheeks flush slightly red as they shake their heads in denial. They can only laugh before continuing their banter on yet another topic: asking Jaebeom’s girlfriend to introduce them to her single girl friends. (“Please, I had a hard time convincing her that you guys aren’t losers, especially you _Youn_.”) 

After a moment or two, she then speaks out quietly to Doyoung. “But Jaebeom does have a point there.” Yerin wiggles her eyebrow at him. “Did you purposely wear plaids to match me?” she teases as she nudges his free shoulder with hers. She smiles as she looks over at _her_ boys, and loves that they have a close knit friendship that is bonded over the thing that she loves the most -- music. But she still appreciates their friendship, even outside of music. 

Doyoung smiles to himself wistfully as their knuckles graze against each other with every step that they are taking, with neither of them deciding to move their hands out of the way. “That’s up for you to decide.” he finally says. 

Yerin glances at his face a couple of times before facing forward again, with a grin that’s growing bit by bit. “Hey, maybe we should finally get that coffee that you’ve been asking me for a while now.” she offers, this time with certainty in her voice, and serenity in her heart.

The both of them look at each other simultaneously before looking forward again, with small smiles etching on the both of their faces, silently praying that each of them can’t listen to the loud thumping of their hearts at that moment.

+

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is written especially for shida. happy birthday favourite (not) cold city yeoja! ❤︎   
> please accept my humble gift of me not being able to write a proper full fic sajkgsasjfg


End file.
